


High school never ends.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, Coming Out, Consensual Underage Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Face Punching, Falling In Love, Fights, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Realization, Tutoring, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: "I need you to teach me math. Mrs. Cornwell gave me your name.""You locked the door because you need help with math?" Gerard frowned, watching the guy shrug."She also warned me you'd bolt if anyone talked to you."Huh. Well she wasn't wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

 The corridor was empty as Gerard walked to his locker, yanking it open to grab his lunch before shutting it quickly before the mess covered the floor. He keeps trying to remember to clean it, but he doubts it'll happen any time soon. Noone looked up when he pushed the cafeteria door open, nor did they say anything when he sat down on a spare chair and fumbled with his paper bag. He hoped to god Mikey packed something edible and not just a can of Red Bull or instant coffee sticks. He glanced in and seen the sandwich and grinned.  _Score._ He glanced around as he ate, seeing the usual clicks of people. High school was nothing like he expected, the first year  _sucked._ He got bullied like a mother fucker but as soon as he started his second year, people forgot about him. Nobody bothered him anymore, which was exactly what he wanted. He didn't want friends, he had his little brother and Ray, who went to a different school who offered music as a class. Gerard didn't even know Mikey was into music until he passed Gerard the flyer a few years ago, tapping the one thing Bellieview high was missing. Music. Gerard didn't mind, Mikey loved his school and Gerard loved his own, and it felt pretty cool to be able to swing by Mikeys school just in time to pick him up. After his sandwich, he pulled out his sketchbook and zooned out into the quick sketch of the cafeteria, adding in faceless people and big high windows. By the time the bell rang, everyone had mostle cleared out to their lockers and Gerard felt jealous. He had to carry around all his books for the day unless he wanted the locker to expload right over Courtneys face, she was the girl next to him, always shooting him a soft smile as they passed eachother, even though she was a popular. Gerard decided he liked her. So yeah, Gerard loved school, he loved learning and getting out of the basement. That was up until October 1st, when he was minding his own business at the urinal and heard the lock close. He glanced towards the door and froze, seeing a smile upon the persons lips.

"Can I help you?" Gerard offered, doing his zip up and trying to act as threatening as possible. Who was he kidding? He was the chubby art dude. Then again the kid was shorter than him by atleast half a foot.

"Gerard Way?" He forced out a nod and waited,

"I need you to teach me math. Mrs. Cornwell gave me your name."

"You locked the door because you need help with math?" Gerard frowned, watching the guy shrug.

"She also warned me you'd bolt if anyone talked to you."

Huh. Well she wasn't  _wrong._

"Creepy. Also, no. Sorry." Gerard washed his hands before wiping them on his pants, turning back to the guy. He had his arms folded now, a small frown on his face. He looked younger, but maybe that was just his height.

"Anyone can help with first year math-"

"I'm a senior. Just started." 

"You don't look like a senior." Gerard mumbled, seeing the frown on the boys face. He took a step backwards and folded his own arms, waiting. He didn't find out what he was waiting for, the dude just flipped him off and left, leaving Gerard to stare in at the mirror. He had to bitch at Mrs. Cornwell now, for fuck sake. 

Ofcourse it wasn't that easy, when he walked into last period and found the boy at his table, he wanted to just walk the fuck out of thr class and never look back.

"Sit down, Gerard." She was smiling, a red smear coating her front teeth. Gerard would have told her but she was a trader now, so fuck her and her lipstick stains. He sat down in his usual chair, keeping his eyes on the table as he yanked out his sketchpad, zooning out as they started working.

"Gerard?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know the answer?" Answer? Answer to what?

"Can you repeat the question?"

"902 multiplied by 46 divided by 3."

"13,830.6 ma'am." Gerard didn't glance up and tried to ignore the feel of eyes on him. She started talking again, leaving Gerard to turn back to his sketchpad.

"You didn't use a calculator."

"Cause I don't need one." 

"That's incredible dude. You must kick ass in Business study."

"I don't do business. No use for me." Gerard shrugged and sighed when the bell rang. Bell means home, it means coffee, Mikey and his bed. The only three things he needed to stay sane. He was out the door in seconds, barely getting to his car before the guy appeared again.

"Why won't you help me in math?"

"Because I don't want to. Nor do I want to speak. I just want to go home."

"But i'll pay you 5 bucks an hour." Gerard paused and glanced up from his car keys, seeing the boy smile. 

"Fucking Christ, okay. Lunch. Monday. Find me."

"Awesome! I'm Frank by the way. Later!"

Gerard nodded once and unlocked his car, shoving his bag in the back before relaxing into the old seats. Sure the car sucked, but it got him from A to B so he didn't really care all that much. He collected Mikey from school and went home, lying on the Kitchen floor as he talked about his day and made dinner. Gerard would help but honestly, he didn't wanr to kill them both. He just kept an eye nothing happened with a fork and toaster again. 

"So what happened with you today?"

"I have to teach the new kid math. But money for smokes and comics seem good." Mikey paused to stare at him, tilting his head to the side.

"Don't ask. He just kept cornoring me until I agreed."

"Whats he like?"

"Don't know. Was wearing a bright red hoodie and denim jeans, looked like a little kid selling cookies."

"Weird. Is he coming over?"

"Fuck no. Gonna do it at lunch."

"No more cafeteria sketches? How will I live?" Mikey snorted and slid a plate on the floor next to Gerards head. A burnt grilled cheese, exactly how Gerard liked it. He mumbled a thanks as he rolled onto his belly, taking a bite and staring at the tiles. He should probably clean soon, he's pretty sure the tiles arent suppose to look like this. Mikey just laughed when he voiced it to him.

"I'll get you an apron, it'll be kick ass. Maybe we can tackle the mountain of dishes instead of using paper plates."

Gerard whined in agreement. Paper plates did kinda suck, but so did  _washing dishes._ When he woke up the next morning, he tied his hair up and wore his old clothes, staring at the kitchen first.

"Oh, we weren't kidding? Fuck, Gee."

"This way we can get drunk after. You tackle the living room, i'll do here." 

"We have no supplies. No rubbish bags even." 

Gerard grunted and shoved on his boots, grabbing the twenty pinned to the fridge before pushing up his hood.

"Start the laundry. I'll be back." 

The shop was only a two minute walk away, so he grabbed a basket as he went in and wemt straight to the cleaning supplies, grabbing some garbage bags, bleach, clothes and sponges. He also grabbed some washing up liquid and some more laundry tablets, adding up the bill in his head. 19 dollars and 34 cents. He made his way to the counter, pausing at rhe bored looking Frank. Only he didn't look like the Frank from school, defiatly not. He had a Bouncing Souls hoodie on and a mowhawk, and did he seriously have piercings? Did Gerard miss them yesterday? 

"Oh! Hey."

"Hi." Gerard set the basket down, watching Frank scan them and set them inside a plastic bag.

"You look different."

"Well, yeah. First day and dressing like myself? Sure way to get my ass kicked. How much are the trash bags?"

"2 dollars and 20 cents." 

Frank just stared at him before nodding, typing it in and setting them in the bag. Gerard liked his hoodie, like  _alot._ He kept his mouth shut though, passing over the money when Frank told him the total. 19 dollars and 34 cents.  Ofcourse he was right.

"Have fun cleaning, dude."

"Um..yeah. Bye."

Gerard went home and stared at the mess, thankful Mikey had put music on. They could totally clean up this dump. He started on the kitchen, not stopping until it was sparkly and clean and the dishes were all done. He found Mikey asleep on the couch with the living room still covered in junk. What a fucking dickwad. Gerard got revenge by emptying water right over his face, laughing at the confused gasps for air.

"Fuck you."

"Fuckin' help, dickbag." Mikey flipped him off as he got up. By the time the entire house was clean, it was a little after 6 pm.

"Fucking hell, place doesn't smell like a dump."

"Magic, huh?" Gerard laughed as he made some pasta. He could do pasta. Mikey went into the garage and returned with a six pack happily.

"Ray's coming."

"Fucking ace, man. He want pasta?"

"Probably." Gerard nodded and glanced towards the fridge, searching for cheese and frowning when he found none.

"Watch the food. I'll be back."

"Okay."

Gerard snagged five bucks from their emegency jar and headed to the shop again. Frank looked bored as ever when Gerard slid over the grated cheese.

"You know you could study Instead of looking bored."

"Ew. That sounds horrible. 2.50."

Gerard slid the money over and waited for his change, snorting when the till remained close.

"Mom! It's fucking happening again!" 

"Are you cussing infront of a customer? Frank!" The women looked exhausted as she came out of the office. 

"He doesn't care."

"Sorry. First job and seems to be taking it easy. How much change?"

"2.50." Frank looked bored again as the women pulled out her purse and slid the change over.

"Thank you. Does Mr. Elliot not own the shop anymore?"

"No. We bought it last month. I'm Linda Iero."

"Gerard. I live a few houses away. Good luck with the shop."

She beamed as Gerard left, heading back home and hitting Ray in the head with the cheese. He pulled away, horrified that Gerard caught them kissing. 

"Fuckin' gross. Bring a movie?"

"Obviously." Ray snorted and passed Gerard a can of beer. They settled in with their dinner and watched the movie as Gerards stomach fluttered. He watched Mikey cuddle into Rays side and couldn't help but grin.

Gerard almost forgot about metting Frank on Monday until he sat across from him sadly.

"Save me. I can't do the homework."

Gerard blinked at him, mouth full of peanut butter before nodding and tooking the copy book Frank held out. The method was completely wrong, leaving Gerard to glance up. Could Frank actually be this shit at math? Didn't he get an A plus in English earlier? 

"Numbers confuse me. I don't know man." Frank offered and sunk into the table. Gerard tugged out his own and passed it over, watching Frank stare at it like it had two heads. He eventually swallowed his sandwich and tried to explain the best he could, only to Frank throw his head on the table and sigh loudly. 

"Oh, got a boyfriend Way? Good for you." Gerard decided he hated Courtney. Even if she was smiling normally, actually happy for him.

"Oh." Frank mumbled and straightened up. Gerard stared right back at him, daring him to say something. Gerard was gay and very open about it. 

"Um..I better go." Frank mumbled and grabbed his books, Gerard hit his tongue against teeth and watched him pack his bag. Cool. A homophobe. He passed Gerard 5 bucks before he was gone into the sea of people. Gerard shrugged and turned back to his lunch, not finding the need to care. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Frank changed seats in math, which was pretty hilarious. Gerard loved being alone, he could spread his supplies over the table instead of cramped into a cornor. 

"He's a homophobe." He told Mikey later that night. He was on the floor again, this time he squeezed himself under the counter where the dishwasher use to be. Mikey sat down infront of him, frowning.

"Who is?"

"The sude I was suppose to help with math? Courtney took it wrong and thought we were dating. She was sweet about it but he bolted. He changed seats in math."

"What a fuckin' weirdo. You wanna come out of there?"

"No." Gerard shook his head and reached for his last cigarette. He needed Donna to come home and leave them money again. 

"Donna?"

"Money into the bank this morning. That's about it. We should go get some junk food and chill, okay? Are you upset?"

"No. Not about him. Just..feeling a little down." Gerard shrugged, grabbing Mikeys hand when he offered it. He pushed himself up slowly and grabbed the card of the window sill. He ignored Frank when he walked into the shop, just went straight to the sodas.

"That's him."

"Thats who?" Mikey whispered, already filling the basket with bread and peanut butter.

"Get the smooth. I don't like cruncy. And Frank. Homophobe."

Mikey switched them and glanced up, frowning when Gerard elbowed him.

"Bummer. He's totally your type."

"I don't have a type, fuck you." Gerard ignored him and slid in a bottle of pepsi and some popcorn. He kept his head down as Mikey kept getting the important things, but Gerard focused on the junk food. 

"We are not getting a five bucks pizza."

"I deserve it." Gerard shushed him and took the basket, going up to the counter. Frank straightened up again.

"Oh babe, don't forget the condoms." Gerard raised an eyebrow before he slapped Gerards ass. He yelped and punched his arm, pointing to the door. 

"Oh, I love a boy who tells me what to do." Mikey winked. What a fucking asshole, now Franks going to think he's a fucking weirdo. Not that he isn't but not  _that_ weird. 

"Um..do you need the-" Frank waved his hand towards the stand behind him as Gerard blushed.

"No. I need a box of Mayfair please."

"Sure thing." Frank scanned it over.

"54.70."

Gerard held up the card and slid it in the machine, watching Mikey come back into the store. He waited for the reciept to print before stealing the cigarettes and going outside.

"Fuckin' dickbag." Gerard grabbed the card and groceries before going out, kicking Mikeys boney shin. 

"I hate you." 

"Liar. Lets go eat." Mikey nudged him. They ended up on Gerards bed watching the shitty TV.

"We should move the flat screen down here."

"I guess." Gerard didn't pay attension, he zooned out into his sketchpad as usual. Drawing was his therapy. By the following Monday, Gerard was fed up of carrying his books everywhere so at lunch, he finally tackled his stupid fucking locker. He dragged a bin over next to him to throw out the wrappers before pulling the books onto the floor. 

"Need help?" Gerard looked up at Frank mid sorting his books into piles, 

"No." 

"I don't care if you're gay."

Gerard hummed and focused on the growing pile of sketchbooks. Are they really all filled? Did he need to buy another? 

"My parents are homophobic. I can't hang with gay people." Frank offered. Gerard snorted and tugged out his English books, glancing at the nearly full refill pad. He had to do some shopping this weekend.

"I'm sorry."

"I honestly do not care what you think about me or my sexuality."

"Um..okay. Your boyfriend left this in the store, can you give it back?" Frank held out a bank card. 

"My boyfriend? Got the wrong person."

"Umm..the boy that slapped your butt?" Frank awkwardly pushed out the card.

"Has your name on it."

"For fuck sake. Ofcourse it does. It's my brother, he thinks he's funny. Thanks." Gerard took it and double checked the name. What a dickhead. 

"Bye."

Gerard nodded and started stacking the books neatly. He wondered how long it would last, probably not long. When he got home, he hit Mikey over the head and set the card back on the window.

"You did it on purpose."

"Yup. He speak to you?"

"Hes not allowed to speak to gay people. What a magical world we live in." Gerard lay on the floor, listening to Mikey talk about his day. He didn't really pay attension, all he could think about was the sad smile on Franks face. His parents must be real fucking assholes, but Linda seemed nice. Maybe Frank was making it up? Maybe he was the judgemental dick that wouldn't admit it was himself that was homophobic? That was probably it. Gerard eventually headed downstairs and dug deep for his bottle of whiskey. He drunk it straight, staring at the glow in the dark stars covering the ceiling as it burned his throat. Gerard didn't care about what Frank thought...right? Right. 

"What is your problem?" Mikey forced out the following morning, staring at Gerard snatching his lunch. He mumbled  _nothing._

"I'll walk. Like hell i'm getting in the car with you. Get your head out of your ass by the time you come home." 

Gerard flipped him off and grabbed his car keys, to hungover to fight. He took the long way to school, focusing on the road infront of him as he thought about math. He knew they had a test today, not that he really cared. Math was easy, it made sense to Gerard. 

The test was easy and then everyone passed them around the class, marking someone elses instead of their own. It went smoothly as he had Patrick. The dude only got one wrong and Gerard quickly corrected it with a red pen.

"Holy shit. Iero got them all wrong!"

Gerard glanced at Frank sink into his chair, tugging his hood over his head. He was wearing the red hoodie again. 

"Seriously? Can he even spell his name?" 

Gerard glanced at the two boys who were laughing before back at Frank, who stared straight ahead.

"Fucking fag can't even-" Franks chair scrapped loudly against the tiles, he didn't look upset, just angry. Gerard shuffled further away incase there was a fight.

"What did you call me?"

"A fag." 

Gerard nearly missed it, Frank leaping at the boy and sending him flying to the floor. 

"Grab your boyfriend!" Courtney looked scared as she covered her mouth. Gerard ignored her and focused on them fighting, the hard punch that Frank settled on his jaw. Eventually he did actually get up and grab Franks fist.

"That's enough." 

"Don't touch me."

"Fuck you. Get the fuck off him already." Gerard snapped and shoved him until he fell onto the ground. Frank glared up at him.

"This is your fucking fault! You fags should have a fucking warning-"

Gerard took advantage off the position Franks position and kicked his foot right in between Franks legs who groaned loudly and turned onto his side. Gerard didn't look back as he left the school and got into his car, taking a long breath before starting the engine. He pulled into Starbucks drive threw and got an ice coffee before heading home, pausing as soon as he walked in the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's my house, isn't it?" Donna crossed her arms and waited. Gerard didn't give a fuck what she was waiting for, he turned his ass around and got back in the car. He drove to Mikeys school, parking outside as he fumbled with a cigarette and text Mikey to come outside. He appeared 5 minutes later, frowning as he got in.

"Whats up?"

"Frank called me a fag and I kicked him in the balls. Moms back."

"Christ. It's 11 am, how has the day gone to shit already?"

"Ray let us stay?"

Mikey nodded and took a cigarette, sighing as he lit it. Gerard could faintly hear the  _fuck our lifes._ They didn't know their mom, not really. All the knew was the money she sent into their banks or dropped on the table, it wasn't that shes a bad person, just a bad mother. When Gerard was 10, He remembers making Mikey his sandwich and staring at the bags packed on the stairs. Still, she did their grocery shopping until Gerard turned 15 and could take over. She reappeared every few months, but just like she didn't try with them, they didn't try with her.

"Why did Frank call you a fag?"

"Some guys were making fun of him and called him one. He got into a fight and I pulled him out of it. He said it was my fault and I should come with a warning sigh-"

"What the fuck? I'm gonna punch that motherfucker."

"Why bother? Homophobes aren't worth it. Go back to school. I'll pick you and Ray up."

"Kay. No more fights, man. I'll buy you ice cream later." Mikey promised as he got out. Gerard waved goodbye and drove back to school, taking his time as he smoked another cigarette. The last thing he expected was Frank Iero to open his fucking door.

"What?"

Frank held out a beaten packet of cigarettes,

"Truce?"

"No. Go away."

"I didn't mean what I said. They were making fun of me and I snapped. Can I get in?"

"No."

Frank got in anyway, lighting his own cigarette and staring at the school.

"I swear i'm not an ass. Not really." 

"Whatever." Gerard forced out. What the fuck did Frank want?

"I need you to turtor me again."

Oh fantastic. Nope. Nope. Nope.

"No."

"6 bucks an hour. At yours? Not school. They pick on me."

"Boo fucking hoo."

"Christmas is coming up. Don't you want to get your brother something nice?" Which yeah, Gerard did. But fuck Frank Iero.

"You've no idea what its like to fail so badly. Numbers confuse me. I don't like them but if I don't pass my exam, I have to repeat. It's my last fucking year dude, I don't want to repeat." 

"Fucking fine. 7 bucks an hour. We can do it at mine."

"Rad. When?"

"I don't know. Maybe tomorrow. I'll let you know."

"Cool. Later." 

Gerard forced out a nod and watched him walk back into school. Mikey better appriciate the fact he sold his fucking soul to buy his present. 


	3. Chapter 3

"You did what?" Mikey snapped, leaning over to hit Gerards arm.

"You get us fucking killed by homophobic idiots then i'm going to kill you."

"Everyone was making fun of him, Mikey." Gerard sighed as he pulled up at Rays house. Mikey hit him again.

"He made fun of gays! Hello, everyone in this car is fucking gay!"

"I know, okay? But do you remember when you called me a faggot because you couldn't understand your battle with sexuality-"

"That's different. I was confused. He's just an ass." Mikey mumbled. Ray hummed in agreement and got out, leaving Gerard to hurry after him. Sure it wasn't the smartest plan but  _money._ Rays house was awesome, his mom was accepting as hell and always made peanut butter cookies.

"Do you have a crush on him?"

"I don't know him." Gerard huffed and stole another cookie, dipping it into his coffee as Mikey sighed. 

"You can't change his mind."

"Not trying to. Just gonna help the dude with math and thats litreally it. You'll be there, right?"

"Right. I'll bring Ray for muscle." Mikey winked. Gerard groaned and covered his eyes, mumbling  _gross._

"do you remember adopting a 5 year old?" Ray snorted and kicked Gerards shin,

"Mother- Hi Mrs. Toro!"

"Hi, honey." Gerard forced out a smile as he rubbed his leg. Why did everyone bully him? 

Ofcourse when Gerard told Frank his address the next day, the douchebag lived next door. Sure, Gerard knew he lived in the estateor near by but  _next door._

"Ma doesn't know your gay, right?" 

"I dunno. Maybe she seen the big orgu in the back yard last night." Gerard sighed and shut his locker, glancing around the empty corridor. 

"Um..shes at work from 6. Can I come then?"

Gerard nodded and walked away, spending the rest of the day dreading it. He couldn't remember time ever going as fast until half 5.

"You're smoking up before?" Gerard grinned at Mikeys mouth around the bong. He simply nodded and inhaled deeply before passing it to Gerard. He glanced at it before shrugging, he could do math in his  _sleep._ Frank knocked on the door at 20 past six, when Gerard could barely move. Him and Mikey were using Rays lap for a pillow, and Gerard seriously didn't want to move.

"Come in!"

He heard the door open before Frank glanced in the room and froze.

"Um.."

"Hey! I'm Ray. I'm Gerards boyfriend-"

"Why do people keep pretending to be my boyfriends? You're basically my brother in law by now. It's weird." Gerard forced himself to sit up, feeling his head spin.

"Are you drunk?"

"Nah. Stoned. I can do math in my sleep, which feels like it's gonna happen." Gerard giggled, which really just set Mikey and Ray into a fit of laughter. Frank glanced around nervously.

"I'll come back another day."

"Suit yourself." Gerard lay back down and watched Frank glance over him again.

"Must be good weed." Gerard hummed in agreement, seeing Frank glance at the bong.

"You can have a go." 

"Really? We're giving homophobes my weed? I hope you know I keep it up my butt-"

"Gross Mikey, Jesus Christ. Have a go, it's fine." Gerard laughed and watched Frank kneel down beside the coffee table, fumbling with the lighter. He looked up at Gerard as he inhaled deep, holding it as he pulled away and collapsed on his ass.

"Good shit, huh?"

"Fuck yeah." Frank set the bong down before lying down on the floor. Gerard put music on his phone, clicking  _shuffle_ before relaxing into Rays lap again. 

"Holy shit. Been a while since I was this high from one toke."

"The best in Jersey." Gerard giggled, grinning when it set everyone into a laughing fit.

"Your mom not care about smoking up in the house?"

"She'd have to be around to notice." Gerard offered, finally pushing himself up to sit. He watched Frank stare at the ceiling while he giggled.

"Man. Such a trippy pattern." 

Gerard lay down on the floor a few feet away, watching the circles move until he felt sick. He forced himself to get up and grab some soda from the fridge, passing everyone a can before he hit the bong again, feeling his thoughts fade away happily. He must have ended up falling asleep on the floor again, only to be woken up by Franks phone ringing. He glanced at it before shrugging and hanging up, turning onto his belly and reaching for a couch cushion, grinning when he got a hold of it. Frank was curled into a ball, snoring quietly as his phone rang again. 

"Dude. Your phones going of the hook. Frank." Gerard nudged him, watching him slowly open his eyes in confusion before he took it, holding it above his head as he answered.

"Hello?"

Gerard seen the girls face on the screen, she was really pretty with big sunglasses covering half her face. 

"Where are you? Are you cheating on me?"

"Jesus, Jay. Did you phone at 3 am for that?" He seen the moment it hit Frank just exactly how late it was, he hung up the phone and grabbed his bag, mumbling a goodbye as he ran out the back door. Gerard shrugged and fell back to sleep easily. 

He still felt tired when he got to school the next morning, barely able to keep his eyes open as he unlocked his locker. He forced himself through the classes until lunch time, when he made a straight bee line to the coffee. Sure it sucked and was instant, but  _coffee._

"Hey. Thanks for last night."

"Don't mention it." Gerard didn't look at Frank, just focused on pouring in a packet of sugar and watching it dissolve. 

"Hope your girlfriend wasn't pissed."

"She's not my girlfriend. She just thinks shes funny when she answers the phone like that." Frank sighed sadly. He forced out a nod and went to his car to enjoy his coffee and a cigarette. 

His plans of sleeping all evening was ruined by a knock on the door a little after six. He opened it and frowned, wondering if he agreed to meet Frank. He didn't think so.

"Math test tomorrow. Busy?"

"I guess not. No ones home though."

"Cool with me." Frank shrugged and passed Gerard 15 bucks.

"Two hours. I need all the help I can get man."

Gerard nodded and motioned him into the living room. He lit a cigarette and watched Frank take out his book before sitting next to him. By the time he finally got Frank to do a sum by himself correctly, he felt like screaming in joy. He sat back to let Frank do the next three before nodding happily just as Mikey came in,

"Oh."

"Hey, You didn't go to school."

"Yeah. We finally got the house to ourselves. Have you ate yet?"

"No." 

Mikey nodded and walked into kitchen as Frank stuffed his books into his bag.

"He really doesn't like me."

"Nope. He doesn't."

"Later, Gerard. And thanks."

Gerard waved and watched him leave, grinning as Mikey turned on some musics. He went into the kitchen to scream the lyrics back at Mikeys face, laughing as he let the music take over. Eventually he lay back on the floor, grinning at Mikeys dumb smile as he flipped him off.

"Don't let him hurt you."

"I won't." Gerard promised. Gerard had to give a fuck about Franks opinion to get hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

Mikey was first to notice the copy book lying under the table. He stared at it for a little while, debating what he was suppose to do before glancing out the window. No car was in the drive way, he could just post it in the letterbox and no one would ever know, right? Or so he thoughy, as soon as it fell into the letter box, the door swung open to a frowning man. 

"And you are?"

"Hi, sir. Just a friend from school. Thought Frank would need his-"

"FRANK!" Gerard jumped and seen Frank come down the stairs, frowning.

"You didn't bring your homework home?" 

Gerard jumped as he hit Frank over the head with the copy book and mouthed  _sorry._

"Thank you for bringing it. Looks like this piece of shit can't do anything. Say thank you, Franklin."

"Thank you." Frank mumnled before the door shut in his face. Oh god. Gerard felt like a fucking asshole as he went home and sat under the counter, squeezing his eyes shut as he squished into the empty space. 

"What?"

Gerard groaned as he blinked his eyes own, trying to roll out his neck as he glanced at Mikey sitting infront of him. The kitchen felt to bright.

"You slept under the sink."

"Beside it, actually. Shit. Mikey it was awful. Franks dads a dick and ugh. I'm such an ass. I think he hits him."

"Hey, Frank can defend himself just fine. Don't worry about it. C'mon, we're gonna be late." Gerard heard the crack in his back and groaned loudly.

"You're old." Mikey sang as he went out the front door. Gerard flipped him off and grabbed the bank card, he really needed to do some shopping later.

"Need anything from Walmart?" Gerard sighed as he started the car and glanced in the rear view mirror.

"Toliet paper. Condoms. Bread." Mikey shrugged as Gerard nodded, atleast he was being smart about it. Gerard had been buying them for over a year for Mikey and Ray, knowing full well Mikey wouldn't do it himself.

"Anything else? School shit?"

"New hardback refil pad. Can we get some soda? Even if its the off brand stuff."

"Yeah, I'll pick some up. Shampoo?"

"Nah. All good." Mikey hummed and glanced over at Gerard, 

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"Hey, whats big brothers for?" Gerard pulled into the school and found a space easily, accepting Mikeys hug before he hurried off, leaving Gerard to light a cigarette and drive to his own school. He figured he could skip after their test and do the shopping then. He seen Frank get out of his patents car and slam the door, starting off into the school angrily. 

The math exam was easy ofcourse and then the subsitute teacher handed him Franks test.

"She left a note." She barely shrugged as Gerard glanced ovet them. He could already tell Frank had failed, but the method was mostly correct. He slowly marked them, correcting the mistakes before writing the final score on the top.  _5/20. Getting there!_

Frank caught his jacket after class, grining stupidly as he glanced at his test again.

"This is the first time I got any right in two years. Thank you."

"Don't mention it, you've got it down, just the wrong answers, see?" Gerard leanrd in to point, showing Frank how he went wrong.

"Can we study again?"

"Yeah. Sure. Hey, you didn't get in shit yesterday right?"

"Ah. My father is a lovely man, isn't he? You not going to Art?"

"Not today. I have to do shopping and shit."

"Can I come?"

Gerard shrugged and waved his hand in a  _if you want_ kind of way. Frank just followed him to his car, sliding into the passanger side and fumbling with the radio.

"It's broke. You have to just play your phone. Here." Gerard passed his own phone over without looking, focusing on pulling out of the road. 

"Um..why did Mikey text you lube?"

"I do the shopping, I get the shit he needs." Gerard shrugged as Frank hummed and clicked shuffle.

"Wheres your parents?"

"Fuck if I knew. Walmart or Target?"

"Walmart. Further away and less chance of mom being there." Frank mumbled and stole one of Gerards cigarettes. 

"Light me one?"

Gerard watched him put it between his lips and inhale before passing it over, the butt felt slightly damp as Gerard took a drag. He tried to ignore the butterflys in his stomach as he glanced at Frank again.

"You usually make out with the butt of it?"

"Obviously." Frank grinned and ducked his head, not letting Gerard see the blush on his cheeks. 

Shopping with Frank seemed to be fun, he always found the clearance section. He even found a packet of double stuff oreos for 25 cent!

"We use to be broke as shit. Ma taught me to always find the cheap stuff and ignore the use by date. If it smells and looks normal then you're good to go!" Frank grinned as he grabbed a can of energy drink off the shelf and popped it open. Gerard nodded in agreement and headed to the tolietries isle, starting with shaving foam.

"You're paying for the brand name. The bottom shelfs are usually cheapest like look, this ones a dollar cheaper!" Frank handed him the bottle as Gerard frowned. He never noticed the bottom shelfs before. He swapped them out as Frank got him the cheapest but best shampoo and conditioner.

"Don't fight me on the razors. Cheap ones suck."

Frank held up his hands in surrender and grinned, watching Gerard throw them in the trolly. Total so far was only  _65 dollars_ compared to his usual  _150._ He stopped at the condoms and grabbed the biggest box, it always worked out cheaper anyway then moved to the lube.

"Whats the difference in oil based and water based?"

"Oil is more for toys or lesbians? Like it'll break the condom. Always go for water based. You need to reply it more but it won't effect the condom." Gerard ranted it off automatically, he always had this convrtsation with Mikey. He grabbed a bottle and put it in the trolly beforr getting some tolirt paper.

"Last thing is some refil pads." Gerard hummed as he tugged Frank in the right way. After they checked out, Frank came back to his and sneaked in the back way ad Gerard carried the groceries in.

"How do you afford this?"

"She puts money in the account once a month. The house is in my name so basically its just the electric and groceries. After I pay the bill then we've 20 bucks for the next two weeks unless she drops by with more." Gerard shrugged and started putting everything away, leaving one of the bags on the table with Mikeys things before he filled a coffee pot.

"You wanna study?"

"Sure." Frank nodded and grabbed his bag.

"Come downstairs, just ignore the mess." Gerard waved him down, bringing a mug of coffee with him as he flicked on the light. The ended up sat on the bed, knees touching as he watched Frank do the equations. Eventually they gave up and Frank snagged the comic book off the bedside table, lying on his front to read it. Getard had to stare, Frank was close to him, like a foot away and didn't seem to care.

"How did you find out your parents were homophobic?"

"Jamias gay. They don't really care about her though, apparently two women are okay but two men? Nope. Pretty fucked."

"I bet." Gerard hummed and movrd closer to read the comic book, ending up with their shoulders touching as the sunk into silence. Gerard wanted to break it, to ask if his father abused him or if he needed help, but it wasn't his place to even say. Maybe he could find away around it? Ask how he's doing?

"I can hear you thinking from here. Whats up?" Frank turned his head to face him as Gerard shuffled back a little, turning onto his side. Frank copied, leaving a foot between them as he looked at Gerard.

"Does your dad hit you?"

"Sometimes. He doesn't beat me, if thats what you think. You know when your a kid and you misbehave and get a slap on the butt?" Gerard didn't know. His mom never lifted her hand to him. Was that still a thing?

"Um, yeah?"

"Well now I get a slap to the back of my head. He did punch me once, here." Frank pointed to his lip, the scar obvious right above the top part. 

"I forgot to wash the make up off after a gig. I use to wear like red eyeshadow? I loved it. Still do, but he doesn't." 

"Why? It doesn't hurt anyone." Gerard frowned, he had his own make up bag in his desk drawer. He usually slept instead of using it, but still if he had time you can bet he would throw on some eyeliner. 

"Thinks it makes me gay." Frank broke eye contact, glancing at the blanket he had bunched in his hand.

"It doesn't."

"I know. Just..it's not fun to do if you're shitting yourself incase he finds a photo or even the stuff itself." Frank whispered. He sounded so sad about it. Gerard pushed himself up and grabbed his make up bag, waving it at Frank who laughed.

"Lets make you pretty."

"Sure." Frank laughed and sat up, letting Gerard shuffle infront of him. He started with some eyeshadow, red blended over and under Franks eyes, ignoring the way Frank was looking at him. Instead he focused on the swirl of the brush before adding a little black and fixing his messy hair. He moved it to a side fringe, letting it curl under Franks eye before grinning.

"Gorgeous."

"Yeah?" Frank seemed breathless, looking at Gerard with soft eyes before he was leaning forward, confusing the shit out of Gerard. He remained still, watching Frank tilt his head before he closed his eyes, feeling the breath on his lips before Frank pulled away completely and got off the bed.

"Frank-"

"Don't. Hey, I look awesome. Where were you when I went to punk gigs?" Frank chuckled nervously as he looked in the mirror before pushing up his hood.

"Next one i'll do your make up. Wanna watch a movie?".

"Yeah. Um..just gonna." Frank waved his hand towards the bathroom as Gerard stared after him. Did Frank just try to kiss him? Ofcourse not. Right? Frank sat on the floor as the watched the movie, well Gerard didn't really watch, he was more into staring at the screen as his brain took over. 

"Are you gay?"

"No." Frank pushed his hood up over his head and tugged the sleeve of his jacket over his hands. Gerard kept staring.

"Frank.."

"I'd be fucking killed. Okay? Just leave it. Don't even think about it." Frank snapped as he looked up at Gerard, eyes cloudy with tears.

"I won't tell anyone."

"Cause theyres nothing to fucking tell!" Frank exploaded, standing up and glaring at him. Gerard stared right back, fully expecting Frank to tackle him. He was ready for it, barely flinching as Frank pushed him back onto the bed and raised his fist. Gerard just stared up at him. Frank was straddling his waist, butt resting right over Gerards crotch and a hand fisted in his hair.

"You shut up."

"Make me." Gerard growled. He wasn't scared of Frank. Not in the slightest. He shut his eyes, bracing himself for the punch and shivering when rough finger tips touched his jaw.

"I'd be killed." Frank whispered, he was close, really close. Gerard could feel the breath on his lips again. He blinked his eyes open just as the other hand joined his left one in Gerards hair, holding loosly as he touched their foreheads together.

"I won't tell anyone." Gerard mumbled, wondering when his hands moved onto Franks hips. They were there though, holding onto the baggy hoodie as Frank stared at his lips.

"You'll tell Mikey. He'll tell Ray. Everyone will know."

"They don't out anyone." Gerard admitted, he's pretty sure they aren't even out in school. He didn't voice that though, just focused on Franks body on top of his. He forced himself to stay still and fight against his automatic relexes as Frank tilted his head. It felt like hours before their lips met, soft and unsure. He moved one of his hands to Franks jaw, holding him there lightly as they kissed lightly, lips barely brushing eachother as Frank took control, eventually letting it deepen. As soon as he licked at Franks lip he was off him, staring at Gerard with wide eyes. He looked so  _scared._

"Hey. Hey it's okay. He won't find out."

"He will!" Frank groaned and rubbed his face, sitting up quickly. 

"That can never happen again. Okay?"

"Okay." Gerard nodded. He watched Frank go into the bathroom and when he returned, the make up was gone and he grabbed his back pack.

"Where are you going? Don't go. Seriously."

"It's half three. I can say last class was cancelled. I'll talk to you later, I can't right now."

"Okay. Bye Frank."

It was to late, Frank wad gone and Gerard felt empty. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey. Can I get a lift?" Gerard knew it was Frank as soon as Mikey opened the door. He hoped to god Mikey wouldn't say anything and tried to get up from under the counter, wacking his head just as Frank came in.

"What the fuck? You okay?"

"The kitchen floor is his sad place. Funny how he's always there these days." Mikey grabbed his hand to help him up, ignoring Gerard pincing him. Frank was wearing black ripped jeans today with his red hoodie, he wondered how his dad let him wear them.

"He was out. The jeans." 

Gerard glanced up from his knees and hummed, grabbing his back pack.

"We gotta go swing by Rays so we have to leave now." Gerard mumbled, for some reason he couldn't meet Franks eyes, keeping his glued to the wall behind him. Mikey got in the back, leaving the front for Frank. Gerard didn't know whether to hate him or love him for it. 

"Can we study after school today?"

"Can't. Elena's coming over to check up on us." Mikey butted in, leaving Gerard to frown.

"You cleaned the upstairs bathroom, right?"

"Yup. And the stairs last night. Hide your dildos?" Mikey joked as Gerard frowned, mumbling  _fuck you._ Frank laughed along with Mikey and Gerard wanted the ground to swallow him up. 

"I hate you all."

"Yeah, Yeah." Mikey snorted and jumped out when they got to Rays. Gerard watched him jump on Rays back, placing a kiss to his neck as he locked the door. Ray just grinned and grabbed his legs, carrying him back to the car.

"Hey. Full car today." Ray hummed happily. Gerard glanced in the mirror and frowned at Rays happy grin.

"I'm really happy for you guys-"

"Wow. That was quick." Frank forced out, he looked at Gerard with his face covered in dissapointment.

"I told Mikey. You knew I would."

"Just..drive." 

"What did I say?"

"They arent together, douchebag. You werent suppose to say anything." Mikey laughed as Gerard settled into an awkward silence. God, sometimes he hated Ray. Not really, but he had a big fucking mouth. He dropped them of first before sighing.

"It's no big deal. It won't happen again, okay? Nobody will ever find out."

"They already did!" Frank groaned and covered his face. Gerard pulled up block away into an empty parking lot and glanced at the clock. They had another 14 minutes until first class.

"Frank. Your dad won't find out. Not from us." Gerard turned to face him, watching Frank stare into his lap before glancing up at him. He looked scared again, eyes wide and tearful. 

"Frankie. Jesus, he's completely fucked you up, hasn't he?"

"I'm scared." Frank whispered and yeah, Gerard was scared too. He didn't know how to comfort him or what would make Frank freak out.

"I'm scared too, Frankie." Gerard admitted. It seemed to just break Frank down, dragging his knees onto his chest and sobbing against them. He didn't know what to do, ending up just reaching over to hold Franks hand loosly.

"Can we ditch?"

"Yeah. Yeah okay. How bout we go for a drive?"

Frank nodded once, glancing up and Gerard before squeezing his hand.

"It'll be okay, won't it?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it will." Gerard promised. Was he dumb to promise something he couldn't keep? Yes. Did he care at this point? No. Frank didn't let go of his hand as he pulled out, using them both to knock the gear into the right place before letting Frank set them back in his lap. They ended up in the next town over, Gerard automatically pulling into starbucks and parking the car. Coffee solves everything. 

"You have an obsession." 

"I do." Gerarg grinned and got out, watching Frank push up his hood again. He looked about 13, earning a middle finger when he voiced it to Frank. He tried to hide his surprise when Frank took his hand again and lead them in, 

"Man it's been so long."

"Let me guess. Pumpkin spiced latte." Gerard grinned, watching Frank stick out his tongue.

"Hot or cold?"

"Hot. Who drinks cold coffee?" Frank looked up at him frowning and Gerard fell in love right then, the confused eyes as he chewed on his lipring. He wanted to kiss him so badly, but just squeezed his hand instead.

"Me. You can try mine. Go grab a table, I got this."

Frank blushed and nodded, letting go before heading to the spare table. Gerard ordered their drinks before the barista smiled widely at him.

"I'm in charge of organising an event. Can I give you a flyer? It's for a LGBTQ+ gathering. Like a little parade, they'll be music and food and stuff." She beamed and passed him a flyer. Gerard glanced over it and thanked her, moving to grab their drinks before going over to Frank.

"You ever been to gay pride?"

"The fuck do you think, G?" Frank stared into his coffee before at the flyer Gerard shoved his way.

"We should go. Your dad will never find out and it'll help, I promise."

"I..what if someone in school sees?"

"Then they see you supporting your friend. Ask Jamia too, she'd love to go I bet." 

Frank nodded and stared at the paper, not looking up until Gerard touched his hand.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just kinda fucked how crazy its been since I moved here." Frank offered, Gerard hummed in agreement and watched Frank lace their fingers together, brushing the ink stain on Gerards finger. 

"This is crazy, isn't it?"

"What's life without a little crazy?" Gerard grinned and nudged his own coffee towards Frank, watching him duck his head to use the straw. He pulled away cringing and shaking his head quickly.

"Oh my god, that's disgusting. Holy fucking shit."

Gerard cracked up, watching Frank wipe at his tongue with his sleeve and failing to get the taste to go. 

The Pride gathering was two weeks away and arrived quickly as Gerard spent most of his time toturing Frank. They hadn't kissed again, but Frank always seemed to be holding his hand, whether he was driving everyone to school or studying. Mikey and Ray sat on the couch as Frank ran in through the back down, already pulling over his pale blue t-shirt. Gerard tried not to stare. 

"I know. I'm late. He wouldn't fucking leave." Frank groaned and grabbed his spare clothes he had hidden of the table. He pulled on the skin tight red t-shirt that he had wrote in terribable shaky writing  _homophobia is gay._ As soon as he unbuckled his jeans, Gerard forced himself to leave the kitchen. 

"He changing?"

"Yup. Frank, you need me to do your make up?"

"Yes please!" Frank appeared as he pulled on his hoodie, covering up the words incase anyone seen him. Gerard drove them to the train station and barely made it on the train before it was taking off. Gerard turned to face Frank in their two seater, already pulling out his make up supplies.

"Jay's gonna meet us there."

"Cool." Gerard nodded and started Franks usual red eyes. He added in eyeliner this time, ignoring the way Frank stared at him before moving onto the rainbow on his cheek. He drew it slowly, holding his other cheek steady before grinning.

"Gorgeous." 

"I really want to kiss you right now."

Gerard glanced up from his make up supplies to Frank pouting sadly. He knew Frank couldn't, not in the open so he squeezed his hand instead.

"Excited?"

"Yeah." Frank beamed, pulling off his hoodie and fixed his hair, using the window as a mirror. Gerard shoved the hoodie into his back pack before looking at Ray and Mikey, seeing them hold hands as they stared out the window. As soon as they got off the train, Frank was running. He didn't know why the fuck he was running until a girl tackled him, jumping up on his lap as Frank held her up, laughing. She held on tighter and met Gerards eye before whispering in Franks ear who nodded and walked over to them. Gerard noticed his hands up her skirt and fought the jealousy in his body, noticing the shorts she had on when Frank set her down slowly. 

"Hey! I'm Jamia. Hey, I'm meeting up with her today. How do I look?" She turned back to Frank who nodded happily.

"Look good. This is Gerard, Mikey and Ray."

"Ah. I've heard allot about you." Jamia winked at Gerard before Ray mumbled Late!

"Lets go." 

Gerard was surprised when Frank took his hand and held it tightly as they made their way to the park. The gathering was amazing and Frank acted like a different person, so carefree and happy as he danced to the music. Gerard watched from the grass, sipping on his spiked punch.

"He yours?" 

Gerard glanced at the boy next to him and forced out a nod. He knew Frank wasn't his but he didn't think Frank could handle being hit on.

"He's cute."

"Yeah." Gerard nodded and turned back to watch Frank. He really was breath takingly cute. Gerard eventually got dragged up to dance, glad he was tipsy as Frank made him jump before the song changed to a slow one. Gerard had to laugh, how fucking predictable. Frank didn't seem to mind, wrapping his arms around Gerards neck.

"Thank you for bringing me. This has been so cool."

"Hey, anytime. you seem happy."

"Noones judging me here. Look around." Frank mumbled and yeah, their was lesbian couples, gay couples, non-binary couples and straught couples dancing, some sharing a kiss. It felt so open and honest Gerard wanted to cry.

"Gerard?"

Gerard looked back at Frank, gasping at the soft lips against his. He kissed back slowly, enjoying the way Frank wasn't holding back. They seemed to kiss for hours before the music cut off, signalling the end of the gathering. Frank pulled back and he looked so fucking happy, no fear lacing his hazel eyes. 

"I don't want to go home and get fucked by reality."

"You have curfew." Gerard reminded him, leaning down to steal another kiss. This time Frank licked at his lips as a hand moved to cup his head gently. Gerard let him in, sighing happily as he finally got Franks tongue against his, kissing slowly and deepily until someone poked Gerard. He broke apart to a very drunk looking Mikey and had to snort, pulling away to help Ray carry him.

"How?"

"Fuck knows. Help him onto my back?"

Gerard lifted him up until he could climb on before rubbing his back, hearing Mikey hum sleepily.

"Home time. Lets go, Mikey." Gerard whispered, letting Frank take his hand. Once they were on the train, Mikey fell asleep instantly as it pulled out from the station. Frank took his spare clothes into the bathroom as Gerard closed his eyes. 

"It won't come off." Gerard opened his eyes to a tearful Frank in his normal clothes again, make up smudged like he scrubbed at it, his cheek and eyes lookrd raw red.

"I'm gonna be shot. Gerard. Holy fuck, Gee." Gerard tugged him onto his lap, trying to rub the pride flag off atleast. It didn't budge. 

"Fuck. Can you sneak into mine before?"

"No. Mom will notice!" Frank was sobbing as he hid his face into Gerards neck. He tried to calm him down by rubbing his back, but it seemed to just make him worse.

"Excuse me?" Gerard looked at the girl, she looked to be in her 30's and upset. She had bright blue hair and so many facial piercings that Gerard couldn't identify. 

"Yeah?"

"Um..is he upset because he can't get the make up off?" She spoke softly and slid into the chair next to Gerard, ignoring the way Franks boots poked her. He forced out a nod before she looked in her bag.

"Can you sit up? I got some make up remover." Frank sat up instantly, staring at her with smudged eyeliner.

"Can I touch you?" She held out a small round cotton pad as he nodded before she rubbed his cheek lightly. Gerard watched the paint flake off before she removed the pad, showing Frank happily.

"You can do your eyes okay? I don't want to hurt you. Careful, it might sting."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Frank sniffed, staring into his lap as she smiled.

"I use to be the kid rubbing off pride make up on the train home. You know it won't matter? In a few years from now, you'll be able to be you freely. I promise it's the best feeling in the world. You'll be okay." 

Frank sobbed again, forcing himself to try and hold in the tears as he wiped at his eyes, it took another four pads to clear him fully of make up as she smiled happily. 

"Goodluck boys. Have a nice night."

"Thank you so much." Frank whispered as she grinned and nodded, her foot already off the train. Gerard kissed his temple and let him cuddle back back into his chest. He didn't kiss him when they parted a block away from their homes, but he did squeeze his hand tightly before Frank ran off, beating them home and flipping Gerard off from his bedroom window. He fell asleep that night feeling scared yet hopeful. 


	6. Chapter 6

They didn't put up their decorations until Christmas eve while both drunk of their heads on Eggnog. It was cheap, ugly decorations that they had for years but turning on the lights on the tree made Gerard happy. Frank came in the back door as Gerard leaned up on the couch, taping down some tinsil before falling right on top of Frank, who just laughed like an idiot.

"Eggnog?"

"It stopped being eggnog like 3 hours ago. Whiskey." Mikey held it out lazily as Gerard rolled off Franks body. He watched him take a long drink before grinning. 

"Looks good guys."

"Liar." Gerard grinned and rolled over to tackle Frank down, drunkingly placing a kiss onto Franks lips and snorting as the gasp. He looked at Mikey with wide eyes who snorted too.

"I don't care if you guys kiss. It's been going on for like a month, hasn't it? Since pride? I'm happy for Gee."

"Um..okay." Frank whispered before turning back to Gerard, letting him kiss him once more.

"You guys aren't alone on Christmas, right?"

"Nah. We go to Elenas." Mikey slurred as Gerard got up. He reached for the carton again, taking a long drink before moving on to the mantlepiece. He hung the usual lights there and turned them on, grinning happily.

"Think we'll get snow?"

"Doubt it." Frank sat on the couch, reaching for an abondoned slice of pizza and pulling his legs to his chest. Gerard lay on the floor, staring up at the ceiling as Frank dropped his hand down, threading into Gerards hair.

"You okay?"

"Drunk. So fucking drunk. Merry Christmas Frankie."

"Merry Christmas." Frank grinned before curling up in on himself, watching the fire crackle. Gerard turned to watch it too, feeling it burn his face a little as the heat and alcohol pulled him to sleep. He woke up thirsty, still on the floor as Frank reached to turn off his phone alarm. He nodded towards the kitchen and Gerard sleepily nodded and followed him in, he washed his mouth out with mouthwash, trying to get rid of the disgusting taste.

"Hey. I got you something." Frank whispered as he shut the kitchen door. Gerard watched him lean behind the couch before he held out a wrapped square. 

"You got me something?"

"Open."

Gerard took it, brushing his thumb over the wrapper before slowly opening it, displaying the book. Gerards favourite book.  _The Catcher In the Rye._

"I know you were pissed you couldn't afford a new copy after you lost yours." 

Gerard opened up the front page, heart flutrering at Franks hand writing. 

_I'm so glad I fell for you. XoF._

"Frankie." Gerard didn't even know what to say, he closed the gap between them and leaned down to kiss Frank softly, something that still seemed so scary for them. He moved his hand to Franks neck, stomach fluttering as he licked into his mouth. It didn't seem to stop, neither of them pulling away as the kiss grew deeper. Gerard broke away to put down his book before they were kissing again, faster and deeper before Gerard snapped, moving his hands down to Franks thighs and tugging, thankful he got the hint and jumped. Gerard sat him on the counter, leaning in between Franks legs and feeling him grow against his stomach, neither of their pyjama pants fooling anyone. He couldn't help the hand that slid up Franks thigh, resting right next to the tent in Franks bottoms and frowning when Frank pushed him away completely. Gerard felt hurt until he seen Franks face, eyes full of need as he tugged out his phone. Gerard didn't even notice the alarm had rang again. 

"I have to go. I don't want to but I have to. I've 20 minutes until dad gets up-"

"5 more minutes?"

"I want to so badly. If they realise i'm sneaking out, its all over Gee." Frank looked sad as he pushed himself back onto the ground and slipped on his boots before leaning back and staring at his hard on.

"Fuck off. I can't climb a tree if i'm hard."

Gerard couldn't help laughing, closing the gap between them to kiss Franks forehead.

"I love the book. Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it. You home tomorrow?"

"Won't be until New Years eve." Gerard admitted, kissing the skin again before pulling away.

"I'll sneak in then, okay? Merry Christmas Gee."

"Merry Christmas, gorgeous."  He watched Frank leave before locking the door and collapsing on the living room couch, mind wondering to the what ifs. He had never got that far with anyone, nevermind  _Frank._


	7. Chapter 7

When Gerard got home on New Years eve, he found a note shoved through the mail box and ignored Mikey shoving past him. 

_gone to Grandmas. See you in school. XoF_

"You okay?"

"I'm okay." Gerard nodded and locked the door, glancing at Mikey peaking his head back out of the kitchen and waving some notes.

"300 bucks. Someone felt guilty."

"You know the rules. 100 in the emergency fund, 100 for shopping and 50 each." Gerard rambled off as he nodded. He could faintly hear Mikeys  _I know, mom._ Gerard kissrd his head on the way past, ignoring his objection.

"Did you apply for SVA yet?"

"I'm not going Mikey. Don't start this shit okay?" Gerard ignored Mikeys glare and grabbed a bottle of wine, waving it in Mikeys face. Gerard thought it was the perfect way to enter the new year. 

When Frank first set down at Gerards lunch table a few days later, he thought he was crazy. Frank Iero sitting at his table? Sure he was his sort of boyfriend but it was Frank! 

"Hey, sorry I didn't catch you this morning. Did you have a good Christmas?"

Gerard just stared, mouth full as Frank picked at his carrots before meeting his eyes. 

"What? Got something on my face?"

"You're sitting with me."

"Allot has changed since September. For starters, you're my boyfriend."

"I am?" Gerard whispered as he nodded and mumbled  _duh._  

"Oh. Um..Christmas was good. How about you?"

"Awesome. I got this kick ass guitar, Gee." Gerard let himself zoon out and watch Franks lips move until Courtney slid in next to Gerard.

"Hey. Can you tell me 3, 4 and 5 for math, Gerard? Oh..I thought we weren't speaking to this asshole?" She glared at Frank who just stared right back as he bit down on his veggie burger.

"How can you eat the food here? You're gonna get sick. No, he's cool now." Gerard mumbled as he passed over his copy book. He tried to explain the best he could until Frank came around and poked his head between theirs.

"I need help too." He whined when Gerard nudged him away. He caught Franks eye who just grinned stupidly at him and snaked a hand into the back of his hair.

"Fine. Ugh." Gerard moved over to let him sit down, trying to explain as Frank leaned into him slightly. As soon as the hand touched his thigh, he yelped as Frank laughed.

"Are you trying to kill me today?" Gerard mumbled, ignoring the confused glance from Courtney. And then a soft pierced lip was pressed against his, barely for a second before he was laughing and getting up.

"Your face! I'm working tonight, i'll sneak in after?"

"Yeah. Rob me some soda?"

Frank nodded as he walked away, leaving Courtney to gasp at him, 

"You-"

"Yeah. Long story. Do you understand it, now?"

"A little I guess. Thanks G. Catch you later."

Gerard felt weird, being  _out in school and being out with Frank Iero._ The same boy who hated him a few months ago, now was kissing him in the cafeteria!

-

And then his entite world came crashing to a halt that night. Somehow the carefree dancing in the kitchen was the thing that ruined both their lives. Frank noticed it first, the man staring in the window, causing his care free smile to drop. 

"Oh shit. Run. Fucking run." Frank shoved him but Gerard couldn't more, he just stood and watched Franks dad kick the door in, even as Frank shoved him towards the door. He felt like the world had stopped, only realising he had got punched when he landed on the floor, his brain filtering the screams out as Frank sobbed and pushed him away.

"Get into that house. Now."

"Dad! Dad stop!" Frank sobbed harder, hiccuping at the sharp slap across his face. Tony pulled him towards the door as Gerard finally found words, choking out a loud  _stop!_

All he got in return was another punch, this time his head collided with the tiles and everything faded to black. 

When he finally woke up the next morning, Mikey was shaking him by the shoulders and crying, begging him to wake up. The moment he seen the moving vans next door was the moment he felt the empty hole, deep in the pit of his stomach. 

"What happened?" 

"He found us. Last night we were dancing, Mikey it felt like pride again. Frank was so happy and then..then he found us." Gerard whispered as he collapsed onto the couch, letting Mikey pull him against his chest.

"You think they're really moving?"

"Yes." It broke Gerards heart to admit. Frank was so close to learning the proper equations, he was so close to  _accepting himself._ It felt like a fucking nightmare. Gerard hoped it was. He hoped he fell asleep and woke up to Frank snoring on the couch above him, or for him to run in and change his stupid clothes into his proper ones. 

And he kept hoping too, especially after Mikey found the note in the Ieros mail box.

_Gerard, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry he hit you and took me away. Thank you for helping me. Thank you for showing me how happy I could be. I don't think i'll ever be that happy again. Don't worry about me. I'm safe. Until next time. Forever yours, XoF_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set 7 years in the future! Frank is 23 & Gerard is 24.

Gerard was to busy trying to actually clean the damned apartment to barely notice the loud knock on the door. He shouted  _come in!_ and kept trying to suck up the chipped paint all over his carpet. Mikey came in, white as a ghost as he stared. 

"What?"

"You'll never guess who came by the house."

"For fuck sake are you selling bootleg disney films again? The FBI scared grandma-"

"Gerard. He's back." Gerard frowned and raised an eyebrow, waiting. Who? The FBI? The boogy man? 

"Frank. Frank Iero is back." He felt like he was dreaming again. Frank. He never got over their relationship, he never stopped wondering if he was doing okay. He never stopped glancing around busy buildings waiting to see those hazel eyes. He never did. 

"You see him?"

"He came to the house. Thought you might still live there. Gerard...he looks completely different."

"He came looking for me?" 

"He did. He owns a tattoo shop downtown. You need to go see him. Gerard, you can be happy again-"

"I am happy!" Gerard groaned. He was, sorta. He had his comic books and paintings keeping him occupied. Sure, he was lonely. But he was still happy.

"Go see him. He left this okay?"

"Okay." 

"I have to go to work. I'll see you later?"

Gerard nodded and watched him go, turning back to the peeling paint. He stopped caring though, waiting less than five minutes before he was out the door and slipping into the near by subway. It occured to him that maybe he should have showered or atleast changed him clothes, but all he could think about was  _Frank._ Gerard seen him as soon as he got to the business, well see the back on him as Frank talked with his hands. He hadn't grown, but the thing that took Gerards breath away was the tattoos littering every visable piece of skin, he pushed the door open gently, hearing the bell above his head ring as Frank turned and  _oh._

"You dyed your hair."

"You got tattoos." Gerard breathed and then Frank was taking a step forward, reaching up to touch the damaged hair.

"Red? Wheres my little Gee that hides? He's all grown up?"

"More like..nobody sees me because I stay in my apartment and eat take out while I watch Lord Of The Rings."  

Franks eyes were damp as he tugged him into a hug, letting out a shakey breath against his neck. 

"I missed you."

"You've no idea." Gerard whispered before a man cleared his throat.

"Oh! Sorry, Todd right? Katie will get you set up. I'll be right in." Frank smiled as he took a step back, waving his hand towards a door before turning back to him.

"I've been trying to find a way to contact you..or if you even wanted me to find a way after what happened-"

"I do. I did." Gerard nodded, watching Frank blush.

"Can I get your number? I just really have to.." Frank waved his hand towards the room as Gerard nodded, taking the pen and paper and sctibbling it down along with his address. He passed it back, seeing a familar smile. Frank looked so happy.

"Awesome. I'll see you?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll talk to you later." Gerard whispered, seeing Franks smile again before he dissapeared into the tattoo room. Geratd went back home and spent to long in the bath, zooning out as he thought back to Frank. It felt like so long since he seen him and those soft eyes. When he finally got out, he pulled on some pyjama pants and a hoodie before grabbing some beer and going into his office, drinking as he worked. It was a habit mainly, somethimg to distract him from the thoughts in his brain. He didn't need distracted today though. When the buzzer rang, he assumed it was Mikey coming to check up on him. He stabbed the buzzer before sighing.

"You don't have anyone else to bother Mikey? Ray working? Have a fight? I'm trying to work dude." He released it and pressed the reciever, hearing a laugh that made his stomach churn in excitement. 

"Oh. Bad time?"

"No! Uh..come in." Gerard pressed the lock, hearing the buzz echo before moving to open the door. Atleast the apartment was clean, right? Seeing Frank come in his apartment door gave him goosebumps.

"Hey, so we didn't really get to talk earlier so like.." Frank held up a pizza box with a lopsided smile as he kicked the door shut. God, this had to be a dream. This couldn't be real. That is until he slipped on one of his shoes, yelping as he brought Frank down with him onto the floor. Frank just laughed loudly, rolling off Gerards legs and collapsing next to him.

"Straight to the point, huh Gee?"

"Fuck you, okay? That is the most embarresing thing to ever happen me." Gerard rolled onto his side, looking over at Frank on his belly as he flipped the pizza box open and passed Gerard a slice.

"If it makes you feel any better, we can stay on the floor."

"It does." Gerard admitted, watching Frank laugh and lift his own slice. God he was beautiful

"What happened that night?"

Frank sighed and stared at the box as he chewed.

"He..he made us leave. I never seen him so mad, he kept shouting how could I do it, why was I rebelling and how ashamed of me he was. We moved to Italy for a while, but when I was 21 I gathered up enough money to live with Jay here. I started my business, got a name for myself you know? I thought you might find me or something, which is dumb because you're afraid of needles and whatever...not the point. I faught with myself, trying to grow the fucking balls to go to your old house. I went to pride. I was hoping I'd see you there." Frank looked over at him, smiling softly. "Then mom visited. She told me you wouldn't hate me."

"I don't. I hate your father. But not you. I went to the old store? Trying to find out where you went. The new owner thought I was insane. School thought I was fucking insane." Gerard admitted, watching Frank chew and nod. He took in the tattoo on Franks neck, grinning.

"You know your tattoos uneven, right? 3 legs on one side. Four on the other."

"Seriously? God. I got that the week after we moved to Italy. He thought kissing a guy was rebillion? Ha. He had some shock."

"I missed you." Gerard whispered. It hurt to admit just how much. 

"I missed you too. I kept...I kept trying to date after you, thats how you're suppose to get over a break up, isn't it? But yeah..All I was looking for was your bright eyes and pale skin."

"God. God I really hate your dad."

"Likewise." Frank passed him another slice before leaning over to brush his hair behind his ear. Gerard leaned into the greasy hand, feeling his thumb brush just under his eye.

"You're even more beautiful than I remember." 

"Fuck, Frankie." Gerard rolled over closer, pressing a kiss to his chapped lips without even thinking. Frank kissed back lazily, thumb brushing his cheek lightly. He broke apart first, watching Frank suck on his lip.

"Just like I remembered, baby."

Gerard let out a shakey breath, letting his eyes draw to the lip ring. He touched it gently before Frank licked his finger tip, cracking up at Gerards face. 

"Can we get off the floor now?"

"Yeah." Gerard whispered and pushed himself up, leading Frank over to the couch. They barely got through half the pizza before Gerard was pushing Frank down on the couch lightly, grinning when he  pushed himself up to join their lips and thread a hand into his hair. It didn't take long for Gerard to spread Franks legs, smirking when they wrapped around Gerards waist. He sneaked a hand up Franks t-shirt, pulling away when his hand met something rough. 

"What?" He pushed up Franks t-shirt and  _oh._ A pair of healing swallows on his hips.

"Yeah. They're still healing. Another week will do it. Pretty huh?"

"So hot." Gerard mumbled, grinning at Franks laugh before a soft hand touched his cheek again. 

"You think we would have made it? If dad didn't find out-"

"Yes." Gerard didn't doubt it at all, pressing closer to kiss Franks nose and laughing as the slap. Frank let his legs relax around  Gerards waist as he kissed him again, slower and softer. When he pulled away, he was chewing on his lipring with scared eyes. 

"What? Am I hurting you-"

"No." Frank dragged him down when he went to move.

"Why don't you show me your bedroom, Gee?" Frank whispered, tighting a hold on Gerards hoodie as he nodded, slowly getting up and taking Franks hand, leading him into the bedroom. It felt like slow motion, staring at eachother for a moment before Frank made the first move, a long kiss that took Gerards breath away.

-

Waking up to Frank singing in the kitchen in nothing but a towel had to be Gerards favourite thing in the world. He never got sick of it, not a year later or even ten. He watched the muscles move beneath colourful skin as he tried to remember what it felt like to be that scared kid on the train. Gerard couldn't.

"You remember the train? When we were kids? I wish I got her name." Gerard whispered, grinning at Franks nod. 

"She was right. About everything." Gerard tapped his lap, grinning when Frank abandoned his spatula to swing his legs around Gerard and rest his head under his chin.

"I love you. Thanks for coming back."

"Forever yours, man." Frank waved the ring infront of Gerards eyes, grinning and leaning in for a soft kiss. It wasn't like he forgot they were married, that would be totally dumb, it sometimes just slipped his mind that the gorgeous man infront of him really was his. Frank didn't age, Gerard on the otherhand gave up with his hair and let it do his own thing, focusing on his mental health more than his looks. Frank didn't care, curling up around his body at night and telling Gerard just how beautiful he really is. Gerard actually  _believed_ him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This kinda sucked i'm sorry, its totally why I don't so chapter fics I just loose motivation but ahh! It's done!<3


End file.
